Rose (Episode)
Summary AN ANCIENT PRESENCE IN MYSTIC FALLS — and come to ’s assistance and, in the process, learn surprising new information about people, vampires and events in the distant past. helps after she casts a difficult and exhausting spell, and does what she can to make things easier for . Finally, Stefan and Damon reach a new understanding. Plot The episode starts with a man in a black car driving to meet another man. The second man rolls down the window of his car and says, "Where is she?" He then tells the other man to put her in the back of his car. He then places an unconscious Elena in the back of the car. The man in the car then tells the other man to come closer. He then feeds off of the man, and drives off with Elena. The scene then jumps to Damon and Caroline. Damon is at Caroline's house, discussing the night before, with Sarah's death, and Tyler's activation of the curse. Caroline says she doesn't believe Tyler knows much of anything, and leaves. Damon says that Tyler must knows something, and Caroline says okay, and that she'll ask him. Damon then runs up to Caroline and grabs her throat. He says, "No you won't, Caroline. He can't know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire, so don't be his friend." The two then leave Caroline's house. In the next scene, Tyler is arriving at school, and is looking at missing posters for Aimee, and is also watching students place flowers and cards by Sarah's locker. He then walks up to his locker and dials his combination, but accidentally pulls the lock right off of his locker. Then the camera goes to Stefan and Jeremy. Jeremy tells Stefan that Elena needs to let him know if she's spending the night at Stefan's. Stefan then says that Elena didn't sleep over, to which Jeremy says that Elena's bed hadn't been slept in, and that her car was still at the Lockwood's. The two are then wondering where Elena is. Then the black car is seen driving into an old mansion. The man is then seen carrying Elena into the house, and puts her down on a couch, then unties her. She asks what he wants, and he says, "Shhhh." He says he wants "just a taste" of Elena and gets close to biting her before a woman appears in the room, and yells "Trevor!" (So the man is now identified as Trevor). Trevor then walks away. The woman than tells Elena, "My gosh, you look just like her." Elena then says, "But I'm not her!" The woman tells Elena to be quiet. Elena then says, "What do you want?!" The woman then slaps Elena backwards onto the couch and says, "I want you to be quiet." Stefan and Damon are then seen talking at a park, and Damon tells Stefan that before he put Katherine in the tomb, she told him that Elena was in danger. Stefan says he needs to go talk to her (Katherine) and Damon says it's a bad idea. Stefan then responds with, "It's Elena," and walks away. Then Caroline and Tyler are seen talking at school. Tyler asks Caroline how she knew (about him), but she covers it up by saying, "How I knew you were upset?" She pretends innocent, and she walks again, with Tyler still wondering how she knew about him. Elena then wakes up and hears the woman and Trevor talking. The woman tells Trevor that she sent the message to a man named Elijah, and says that they'll have to wait and see if he got it. Trevor suggests that they leave her (Elena) at the house, and run, because it keeps them from dying. The woman sees Elena trying to sneak off and stops her. Elena asks who Elijah is, and the woman responds with, "Your worst nightmare." Then Stefan is seen talking to Bonnie, who tells him that she can't undo the tomb spell. Stefan says he can still open the door, and needs to talk to Katherine to find out where Elena is. Bonnie tells him that Damon is right, and that Katherine won't tell him anything. Bonnie says, "What if there was another way to find her?" Bonnie is then in a room with Stefan and Jeremy. She cuts Jeremys hand and puts his blood on a map, and is able to do a spell that makes a trail on the map with his blood that points to Elena's location. Damon then shows up and says he's going with Stefan. A drop of blood appears on the map, and Bonnie wipes her nose to see if there is a nosebleed, but there isn't. Then Caroline and Tyler are seen talking. Tyler says Caroline lied to him earlier. She says that she thinks he misunderstood her at the party. She starts to walk away, but Tyler grabs her. She is faster and stronger, and pushes him away by twisting his arm. He says she is stronger than him, and says if she knows something she needs to tell him. Tyler then angrily walks away, and kicks a trashcan, which hits a car and sets off the alarm. Caroline looks at him, and they both walk away. Then Stefan and Damon are seen in a car, and Stefan thanks Damon for coming, but says he knows it wasn't for him. Stefan then says it's because he loves Elena. The episode then continues... Synopsis Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Daniel Gillies as Elijah * Trent Ford as Trevor Co-Starring thumb|300px|right Gallery Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose04.jpg Rose05.jpg Rose06.jpg Rose07.jpg Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose10.jpg Rose11.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose13.jpg Rose14.jpg Rose16.jpg Rose17.jpg damon compelling.jpg|Damon compelling Elena with a tear in his eye, to forget that he loves her. damon elena kiss.jpg|Damon kissing Elena on her forehead. Damon and elena.jpg|Damon confessing his love for Elena. Rose episode.gif|click 4 animation caroline hugs tyler.gif ewww gross.gif|click 4 animation vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h33m20s184.png|Bonnie sending Elena a message vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h35m06s226.png|Elena receives Bonnie's message vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png|Bonnie's message Soundtrack Quotes [[Damon|'Damon']]: "I need to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. Why you keep doing this---I don't deserve you...but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this...but you do." ---- [[Stefan|'Stefan:']] "I'm sorry." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "About what?" [[Stefan|'Stefan']]: "About being the guy that made you turn 145 years ago... what I did was selfish. I didn't wanna be alone. Guess I just needed my brother." ---- [[Stefan |'Stefan ']][on saving [[Elena|'Elena']]]: "I can't think of a better reason to die." ---- [[Damon|'Damon']]: "Elena know you've been drinking blood?" [[Stefan|'Stefan']]: "I've been drinking hers." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "How romantic." ---- [[Jeremy|'Jeremy']]: "When I'm worn down, I take a nap. You were unconscious." ---- [[Stefan|'Stefan ']]: "Thank you for helping me" [[Damon|'Damon']]: "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch." [[Stefan |'Stefan ']]: "Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me, anyway." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." [[Stefan |'Stefan ']]: "Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "There's nothing to talk about." [[Stefan |'Stefan ']]: "That's not true. Sure there is. Let's get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the woman he loves or is it because......because you love her too? I mean, come on. Express yourself. I happen to like road-trip bonding." [[Damon|'Damon']]: "Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." [[Stefan |'Stefan ']]: "Nope. See, that's the beauty of it. You can't." Trivia General *Antagonist: Elijah *This is the second episode to be named after a character, the first being Isobel (episode). *This episode marks the first mention of Klaus, an important character from the books. Leaving Meredith the only major character from the books not to be seen or referenced. *This episode marks the first appearance of Elijah. *This episode marks the first mention of The Originals. *Jeremy didn't seemed surprised when they asked for his blood to find Elena which suggests that Elena told him off-screen about her relation with his uncle John Gilbert making them cousins. Production Notes *This episode had 3.56 million viewers in USA. *Katherine, Jenna, Alaric and Matt do not appear in this episode, but Alaric is strongly mentioned twice. Katherine is mentioned almost exclusively by her birth name, "Katerina Petrova", throughout the episode. *This is the first appearances of Rose and Elijah on the show. *This episode is the first time Elena was ever compelled, first by Elijah and second by Damon. *Elijah meets Elena, Stefan and Damon in this episode. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring Elijah Category:Episodes named after a character